The Fight for Harry
by Mama1610
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had been placed in any other's care than the Dursleys? This same question hit Professor McGonagall just before the one-year anniversary of James and Lily's death.
1. Chapter 1: The One-Year Itch

A/N: This is a disclaimer for the rights of any of the characters or the setting of this story. None of it belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling instead. This disclaimer will also apply for future chapters of this story.

This story, being my first FanFiction, is kind of like "the first pancake". I hope it will be well received and that my readers will give me some constructive criticism 😊 Enjoy 😊

Chapter 1: The One-Year Itch

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, staring blankly at the calendar on her desk. The date said October 30th, 1982. Had it already been a year, tomorrow, since that fateful night in Godric's Hollow? She couldn't believe how fast time travelled suddenly. A year since James and Lily Potter were killed. In two days, it would be a year since she, Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid had left James and Lily's son on the doorstep of the house of Lily Potter's sister Petunia.

As Professor McGonagall sat staring at the calendar, more specifically the date, her thoughts sored trough time and she was remembering the days following, the beginning of November 1981.

_Professor McGonagall was sitting on the wall of Privet Drive feeling the chill of an early November breeze. It wasn't cold yet but chilly. Of course, this was nothing compared to what she was witnessing inside of number 4, Privet Drive. It was early morning and Vernon Dursley was getting ready to leave for work while Petunia Dursley was trying to feed a screaming boy some breakfast at the dining room table. Across the room, through the dining room and on the other side of the living room, in a playpen sat another boy, also crying. Not screaming, just crying. After half an hour of trying to feed the screaming boy, Petunia got up, walked across the room and put a bowl of porridge in the playpen and told the crying boy to eat his breakfast and be quiet so that his cousin could finish his breakfast in peace. _

_Professor McGonagall felt another chill throughout her body, but she wasn't sure that it was caused by the early November breeze this time. She was sitting and watching the small boy in the playpen, wondering. How would Harry Potter's life have been if his parents hadn't been murdered? Would he be sitting at the dining room table and be fed porridge by his mother? Of course, he would! Lily Potter had been a great mother before her untimely death. As Professor McGonagall was watching the boy in the playpen, still crying, she kept on wondering how Harry Potter's life would turn out whilst living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Again, she felt another chill. And with her fur it couldn't be the November breeze. _

Realizing she was still in her office at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall looked around, coming out of her train of thoughts. It had almost been a year. Harry Potter would be two years old by now. Plus a few months of course. What was Harry Potter during at this very moment? Was he still sitting in the playpen, crying? Had he learned to walk? Had he learned to talk? Had he been tossed into the cheapest daycare center his uncle could find? Professor Dumbledore had said that Harry would be safe at Petunias house because of her shared blood with Lily Potter, but what if Harry Potter never would call number 4, Privet Drive home? What if Vernon and Petunia Dursley kept treating him as bad as they had on that morning in the early November of 1981? Would he then be safe?

Professor McGonagall stood up and started pacing back and forth in her office. Her long, emerald-green cloak flowing behind her. Would it really have to be a blood relative for the protection to work? Would Harry Potter really be safe if he was treated so badly for 16 years that he would never call that place home? Would anyone else be able to give Harry Potter the same protection without being a blood relative?

Professor McGonagall stopped pacing for a moment. She went to look out the window. From her office, she had a good view of the castle. As she watched the castle rise this Saturday morning, she noticed Rubeus Hagrid coming out of the Forbidden Forest with his boarhound trailing after him. The Ravenclaw quidditch team looked to be getting an early practice before next week's game against Hufflepuff as seven blue blurs were seen flying above the quidditch field off in the distance. Several professors were walking across the grounds, apparently enjoying the late October mist.

As Professor McGonagall sat back down in her chair beside her desk, she thought about James and Lily Potter. Who had they known in the last years before their untimely death? Well, of course there was Lily's sister Petunia and her husband, but they were out of the question as she had witnessed how they already treated Harry Potter. But seeing how Lily was muggleborn, there wasn't a lot to come for there. James on the other hand was a pureblood and had always lived in the wizarding world.

As Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall had taught both James and Lily while they were both at school. Lily had one friend while at school, Severus Snape, who had been in Slytherin at the time. But seeing as he had been a Death Eater a couple of years back, she seemed pretty sceptic about him. True, he had turned spy for Albus Dumbledore prior to You-Know-Who's downfall, but Dumbledore could be naive at times. At least in her opinion, he could be. Like placing Harry Potter with the Dursleys on November 1st of last year for his own good.

James Potter on the other hand had a lot of friends while at school. Especially the three other Gryffindors in his year. But poor Peter had died shortly after James, so sadly he was out of the question. At the thought of this Professor McGonagall felt herself shed a silent tear. These four boys had been excellent students. Granted they were troublemakers but great, nonetheless. And now both James and Peter were dead.

Besides Peter, there were also Sirius. Sirius and James had been like a set of inseparable twins. But, and this was probably the worst part, Sirius was in Azkaban for murdering Peter. And… McGonagall shed another tear… Rumor has it that Sirius was the one who sold James and Lily's whereabouts to You-Know-Who. She just couldn't believe it. But despite what was true and what was only rumors, Sirius was also out of the question.

Lastly, there was Remus. Professor McGonagall opened her eyes and stood up.

Remus. Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2: A Knock at the Door

Chapter 2: A knock at the door

Knock Knock.

Knowing it now had been a year since his whole world had changed, had fallen apart, Remus Lupin had been tossing and turning all night. It was common knowledge to him that sleep wouldn't come easy, but this night had been especially bad.

Knock Knock.

Maybe it was due to the one-year anniversary of the deaths of his best friends, James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew and the incarceration of Sirius Black or maybe it was because of the full moon which would be coming up the following night.

Knock Knock.

What was that sound? There was a knocking sound disturbing his, well… not sleeping apparently. And on a Sunday morning as well.

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

The knocking sound was becoming more eager. Was someone at the door? At this time of the day? Remus decided to get up and check it out. Dragging his feet, he went to his chair to get his robe.

"Remus! Remus Lupin! Open the door!"

Okay, there was definitely someone at the door. And even though, the voice came through a thick, wooden door and was of a tone in between a whisper and a yell without being normal, there was no doubt as to who it belonged to. But it couldn't be. Could it? What would Professor Minerva McGonagall be doing outside his house on a Sunday morning? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Remus had barely opened the door before Professor McGonagall had come inside his house and stood before him in the hallway.

"Professor McGonagall? Please come in, apparently. To what do I owe you the honor? And on a Sunday morning…" Remus looked at his wall clock. "…at 7.30!"

"Yes, it's actually very important. Can we go in and sit down?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Professor. Let's go in the living room and sit down. I can make some tea if you like, Professor?" After showing Professor McGonagall into the living room, he went into the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea. "So, what is this all about, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall hesitated a bit, made herself comfortable on Remus' couch, looked up and said: "Well, Remus, I guess you of all people are aware of what day it is today." 

Remus dropped the bag of tea leaves he was holding, after preparing the tea. "I suppose, you didn't stop by to let me know that it is a Sunday today?" Remus kneeled to pick up the dropped tea leaves from the floor. As he looked up, Professor McGonagall was standing in front of him with a very serious look on her face.

"Remus, you are probably also aware that James and Lily's son, Harry, have been living with Lily's sister and her husband for almost a year now?"

At these words, Remus fell to the kitchen floor. His legs simply gave way under him. Harry. Harry Potter would be just over two years old by now and Remus hadn't seen him in a year. A whole year!

"Look Remus, I am aware that you weren't made Harry's godfather. But Sirius…" Remus held up a hand which stopped her in midsentence.

"_Remus, I want you to know that I thought it best that you would be Harry's godfather, because well… well, you know James and Sirius way to well, so you understand what I am saying" Lily Potter chuckled as she finished her sentence. Remus couldn't help but laugh a bit too. She was right though. He had known both James and Sirius for ten years by now. He had lived with both for seven years while at school and knew all too well what kind of mischief they could produce when together. These memories made him laugh a bit also. They had probably been Hogwarts pair of biggest pranksters for the 1000 years Hogwarts stood and would probably keep that title for another 1000 years. _

"_Lily, I am honored that you thought about me, but I understand James. I really do and don't worry about it. As long as we all are one family, it doesn't matter who is Harry's godfather."_

"_Are you sure, Remus? Are you okay?"_

"_Lily, please. I really am honored. And aren't we already like one family? A family where Harry has one mother and four fathers?" Remus laughed a bit again at the sound of what he just said. "Even though… well, Peter has been acting kind of odd lately, hasn't he?"_

"Remus, I came here to ask something of you. Something very important." Professor McGonagall reached out a hand to help Remus back onto his feet.

Remus, coming back out of his thoughts, shook his head. "Look, Professor, I think I know what you are going to ask me and let me just say one thing. I truly am honored, but I can't." Remus took Professor McGonagall's offered hand and got to his feet and picked up the kettle full of boiled water, getting ready to pour it over the tea leaves that he luckily had made ready before dropping the rest of the bag. But instead of pouring the water over the tea leaves, Remus put down the kettle again and dropped his head. "Look, Professor, I would love to take Harry in, I really would, but tonight is a full moon and you know… how I get under the full moon and Harry is much safer where he is. Besides Professor Dumbledore had his reasons for sending Harry to live with Petunia and one must trust Dumbledore's judgement."

"Professor Dumbledore chose Petunia Dursley as Harry's guardian because of an ancient protection spell. Petunia's blood will protect Harry, because of Lily's sacrifice, until his 17th birthday as long as he would call her home home, but what if he doesn't call it home? Look, Remus, I observed their daily life for a couple of days after Harry arrived and they mistreated him. Remus, they didn't care about him. His aunt didn't want him there!"

"What? Mistreating him?!" Remus could feel his anger rising. Harry had just been a baby when Petunia had received him! How could anyone mistreat a baby?! He didn't understand what he was hearing. Remus tried to remember that baby he had once known, once upon a time which seemed like so very long ago by now.

"_Remus, what are you doing in here?" Lily had come very suddenly in behind him as he was watching a sleeping Harry, laying in his crib. _

"_Oh, Lily? You surprised me. I was just walking by and noticed Harry sleeping so sweetly. And I couldn't help but just stand and watch him for a while. I mean, can you really blame me?" Remus laugh quietly. _

"_No, I guess I can't." Lily had responded, also looking at Harry._

"_He really is the sweetest baby, I have ever seen, Lily. Truly. I mean, he is also close to be the only baby I have ever seen, but you know, he's going to be hard to beat." Remus winked at Lily and she responded with a quiet laugh, very much like the one Remus has done a short moment ago. "And thank you for dinner, by the way. It was sweet of you to invite me over for dinner tonight." An awkward silence had occurred which Remus thought ought to be broken. _

"_We'd better go downstairs again. I bet, James is wondering where we went." Lily smiled at Remus before turning toward Harry's bedroom door. _

_Remus took a last look at Harry and smiled to himself. He knew he probably never would have children himself because… well, he had stuff to deal with on his own. James always called it his "furry little problem". Remus had always liked James and Lily for the way they dealt with his… well, yeah, his furry little problem. Remus laughed to himself. James had always made a joke about it, turning it into something funny whereas Lily was the more caring type. Lily always made sure that Remus was taken care of and got the help and care that he needed. She had even started brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for him, so the full moon wasn't as bad as it could've been. Remus felt very lucky to be a part of their family, and to be an "extra parent" for little Harry. _

_Remus turned toward the bedroom door. Harry really was the sweetest baby he ever knew. _

"I'm sorry, Professor. You're right. We cannot leave Harry Potter with people who are mistreating him. He doesn't deserve that." Remus felt his anger turn into tears in the corner of his eyes. Had he known what the future had in store for Harry Potter, he would have picked up the sleeping baby and made a run for it. Had he known that that evening in Harry's bedroom would be the last evening Harry had with his mother and father… Remus couldn't bare to even think about it. James, and especially Lily, had been his best friends. If Lily's son needed him, how could he have let something as silly as… well, actually it was quite serious… as his "furry little problem" stand in the way of him coming to aid Harry Potter.

"Professor, if Harry needs me, I cannot let him down. But tomorrow is a full moon."

"Remus, I'll make the arrangements with Dumbledore and the ministry and you just take care of yourself tonight." Professor McGonagall smiled at him. She was very glad that Harry Potter could look forward to a better future. He would be in good hands with Remus Lupin.

She just hoped that she was correct about how the protection spell worked…


	3. Chapter 3: To Lupin or not to Lupin

Chapter 3: To Lupin or not to Lupin, that is the question

CRACK

With a sudden "crack", Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts, the British wizarding school. Remus looked up at the huge castle with all it's towers and glistening windows. Even though it had been a few years since he graduated, Hogwarts still felt like home to him as soon as he arrived. It had been here, in the Great Hall after the sorting and in the common room, that he had made friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It was also here that he had met Lily Evans, who had definitely changed his life forever.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the sorting hat. Remus hopped down from the stool as the table at the far side of the hall erupted in applause. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only new Gryffindor student this year and not even the first new Gryffindor student. He took a seat across from a black-haired boy and reached out to shake his hand._

"_Remus. Remus Lupin." _

_The black-haired boy looked at Remus' hand and then up at Remus. He smiled and said "Sirius. Sirius Black." _

_Next to Sirius Black sat a girl with the most astonishing green eyes, Remus had ever seen. Even though she was staring at a boy with a weird, crooked-looking nose and long black greasy hair, who hadn't yet been sorted, she reached out to Remus to greet him and said "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you both."_

_Both Remus and Sirius Black shook hands with Lily Evans. _

"_It's exciting to see who else makes Gryffindor, isn't it?" Sirius Black had said as the sorting continued. "I myself am very surprised to be in Gryffindor. I'm probably the first in my family for centuries to not be in Slytherin."_

_Within the next half hour as the sorting finished, Remus, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and the rest of Gryffindor House were joined by Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and several other girls._

_After enjoying a wonderful feast and having a blast in the Great Hall, it was time for the students to find their way up to Gryffindor Tower before bedtime. As the other students looking around in awe as they entered the common room, something else caught Remus' attention. Through the high windows, Remus noticed the moon. It wasn't quite full yet, but he knew it was coming up. _

"_Hey, Remus, what's wrong? You seem kind of… out of it?" James put a hand on Remus' shoulder. _

"_It's the moon. It'll be full in four days." Remus knew this was inevitable. He knew, sooner or later, he'd have to tell the other boys about his secret. But did he dare? But he had to, didn't he? He'd be sharing a bedroom with these three boys for like seven years! "James, come closer. I have to tell you a secret. Please don't be afraid." He was shaking as he whispered his secret in James' ear. He was fearing James' reaction to his secret. _

_Half expecting James to scream and run away, either to just get a teacher or simply to get as far away as possible from Remus, he didn't know. But James had this weird smile on his face. He just said "Wicked!" and waved Sirius and Peter over to the window. After James had whispered the same thing to Sirius and Peter, Sirius had the same reaction as James. Remus didn't really know how to react to this. Peter however looked afraid. This, Remus was used to because that was what everyone did. But James and Sirius? What was with them? _

_Suddenly, Remus could feel that he was home. This was the beginning of a lifelong friendship between the three boys, James, Sirius and Remus. _

"Dumbledore should be in his office at this time, we'd better hurry." Professor McGonagall said and hurried off toward the castle. Remus hurried after her, not that he didn't know his way around the castle, he certainly did. He and his friends were probably amongst those students, ever, who had known their way best around the castle, he thought to himself and chuckled.

Professor McGonagall's request of "Peanut Butter Brittle" was followed by a knock on the office door and a voice saying "Come in, come in." To which Professor McGonagall opened the door and she and Remus walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The headmaster was sitting behind his desk with a look like he had been expecting company. "Remus? What a surprise, I must say." He added, nodding at Remus. Remus nodded back at Professor Dumbledore and then looked around the room. Portraits from the last several hundred years covered all the walls. Remus had of course been to the headmaster's office before, though not as much as James and Sirius but, he had been there once or twice and knew the interior design.

"Albus, I assume you know what today's date is?" Professor McGonagall stated, getting directly to the point.

"Well, yes, Professor. Today is October 31st." Dumbledore looked very excited at this statement. Remus wondered what Professor Dumbledore was thinking at this very moment.

"Exactly, Albus. Tonight, is exactly a year since James and Lily Potter were murdered. And I have been observing how Harry Potter's aunt and uncle have been treating him. And I must say, Harry Potter deserves so much better than that." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Minerva, dear, we went through this last year. Harry Potter must live with a blood relative and call her house home for the protection spell to work." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"I understand all that, Albus, but what if Harry doesn't call his aunt's house home? What if he never feels welcome at her house?"

"Petunia Dursley is Lily Potter's sister, of course he will call her house home." Professor Dumbledore looked very calmly at his two visitors. "Harry Potter will be safe with his aunt and uncle until he is ready to attend Hogwarts at age 11, then he will return to Privet Drive every summer until he turns 17 years old and comes of age." Remus thought that Professor Dumbledore made this statement sound as though it was the most natural thing in the whole world. This irritated him a bit as this may not be case anymore. God, he hoped this wasn't the case anymore. Having Harry living with him would be like having a little piece of James and Lily back. A very important piece of James and Lily. Harry had been like Remus' own son and he had loved him like so.

"Albus, just listen to me!" Professor McGonagall was getting furious at her headmaster. He wasn't listening to her, not at all. "Albus, I have observed the family's daily life and they don't care about Harry. They ignore him, they abuse him and he's just a baby for crying out loud!" The portraits around the room were beginning to listen in to the conversation, one by one.

"Nonetheless, she is his aunt. She is his mother's sister. She loves him and he must stay where he is."

"She's got a point, you know. You really ought to listen to Professor McGonagall." Remus looked up at the wall to the right of him, to Professor Dumbledore's left. To his surprise, one of the portraits had joined in the conversation. All the rest of the portraits were either looking at the portrait or else whispering to each other. Remus looked quickly at Professor McGonagall, who was smirking.

"Please explain yourself, Phineas." Professor Dumbledore also looked up at the portrait.

"No, I'd say, listen to Minerva. Let her explain." The old headmaster Phineas Nigellus was sitting with his arms crossed inside his frame and looking stern at Albus Dumbledore. That same stern look, Professor McGonagall was known for having. Remus, looking around again, noticed that most of the other portraits were either nodding at Dumbledore or looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, look I've thought a lot about this, these past two days. Petunia and Vernon Dursley are mistreating Harry Potter and by now he is only two years old. If he has to grow up in this environment, he might not be a well-functional boy. He might never feel welcome in their home, because he might not feel that they want him there and then how can he call it his home? And if he doesn't call it home, will the protection spell work? And if the spell doesn't work, couldn't he just as well be living somewhere else, with someone else who would love him as their own?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, then to Remus Lupin and up to Phineas Nigellus on the wall, still given Dumbledore his stern look with his arms crossed.

"Think about it, Albus, you old fool. It makes sense what she says." The former headmaster added.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, if I agreed to this, who would he be living with then? Do we know anyone that would take him in?"

Remus took a step forward and raised his right hand, as if to take a vow. "Headmaster, if I may? Professor McGonagall came to me to ask me if I would be interested in this honor, sir. And I must say, I have never been offered a greater honor in my whole life. I would like to take Harry Potter in treat him as he deserves to be treated."

"And love him like his own." Professor McGonagall added.

"I have loved Harry Potter as my own my whole life." Remus looked down and paused for a moment before looking up at Professor Dumbledore and adding "You know that James and Lily were my best friends. One could never ask for better anywhere at any time. Lily had cared for me like no other had ever had before and especially when I needed her the most. She deserves to have me show her son the same love and care in his greatest time of need."

At these words, an old Headmaster from the 17th century, hanging on the wall behind Professor Dumbledore, burst into tears. He used his long, white beard to wipe his eyes with. "Albus, please let the boy get a good childhood and let the young man honor his friends."

Albus Dumbledore looked around the office once more. "One can still not interpret the spells as one likes. It is what it is. But I can feel where this is going if it comes down to a vote." Professor Dumbledore sighed. Professor McGonagall looked up at the portraits and smiled at them as if she was thanking them for help. "But you have managed to remember that tonight is the full moon, I suppose?"

Remus looked to Professor McGonagall whose face was turning red. "How dare you, Albus?! How dare you use that against him!" Remus took a step back from Professor McGonagall as she continued, becoming quite scared of her, actually. "Do you not think I have thought of that, Albus?! DO YOU NOT?!"

Dumbledore turned towards Professor McGonagall and Remus and said: "One can still not interpret the spells as one likes, I trust you know that, Minerva."


	4. Chapter 4: The Pick-Up

Chapter 4: The Pick-Up

Petunia stood with a chubby Dudley on her arm as they waved goodbye to Vernon just as he was pulling out of the driveway. "Say goodbye to Dada" she said to Dudley as she waved and pointed to the car which Vernon was driving to work. She felt a cool breeze of the early November chill as Vernon drove away. "It sure is getting colder now that we've entered November" she thought to herself as she and Dudley headed inside.

Back inside the house, Petunia put Dudley down on the living room floor as she went in to the kitchen to clear away the family's breakfast. As she put the plates into the sink, she looked at the calendar on the wall remembering that she had yet to pull off yesterday's page. As she did so, the page for Monday, November 1st, 1982 was revealed.

She turned to check up on the boy she had just put down on the floor… oh wait, boys. That's right, she thought. There were still two of them. Her own beautiful, chubby, mostly bald, blue-eyed little angel who was now pulling the newspapers from yesterday off the coffee table, she couldn't help but feel so proud of him. And then there was her sister and her good-for-nothing husband's boy in the playpen, with a whole head full of chaotic, black hair. How could she be so unlucky as to be landed with this good-for-nothing boy, the son of his good-for-nothing father? It wasn't that Petunia didn't love her sister, no up until Lily had turned 11 years old, they were best friends, her sister was just a…. well, a freak! As was her good-for-nothing husband!

As she looked at the boy in the playpen, she couldn't help but feel that he too, would become a freak one day! And she had no intention of letting him bully her little Dudder-boy around when that happened. As much as this boy looked like his good-for-nothing father, Petunia couldn't help but feel disgusted with him. This good-for-nothing boy. A freak!

Petunia spent her morning tidying up the house after Dudley had pulling everything to the floor that was within his reach. And not that it did much good at all, because Dudley just continued pulling everything down that his mother had just cleaned up. Suddenly, it was as if Dudley became tired of this game and sat down and started screaming.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Dudley screamed.

Petunia rushed to the playpen and took a toy train out of the good-for-nothing boy's hand and rushed to Dudley's side to give him the toy train.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Dudley tried screaming even higher yet.

Again, Petunia rushed to the playpen and grabbed the plastic elephant that the good-for-nothing boy had just picked up. "Do not take your cousin's toys!" She told him in a very stern, almost angry voice. "No wonder Dudders is so upset, when his good-for-nothing cousin takes all his toys!" Petunia hurried towards Dudley to give him the elephant. As Petunia gave Dudley the elephant, Dudley stopped screaming.

At 11 o'clock am, there was a knock on the front door. How weird, Petunia thought, Dudley's playgroup wasn't today. Or was it? No, it was definitely not until tomorrow. It was very important to Petunia to keep track of these playgroups. She couldn't have the other moms, seeing her little Dudders in the company of his good-for-nothing cousin. She therefore always stored the playpen away upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom whenever the playgroup came over.

Knock kno-

As Petunia opened the front door, she interrupted the second knock. Outside the door stood two men. She didn't recognize any of them, but she couldn't help wondering what they were selling and were getting ready to tell them, that she wouldn't buy anything.

"Yes?" She asked sternly.

"Ma'am, are you Petunia Dursley?" One of the men asked?

"Yes, I am. What can I help you with?" She almost regretted asking the very polite question as she hated salesmen who came knocking.

"And do you, by any chance, have a boy living her by the name of Harry Potter?" The man asked.

What did he say? But? Wait? How? What was going on? If there was one thing, Petunia and her husband Vernon were very proud of it was how perfectly normal they were, thank you very much. And as such, they had tried with all their might to not let anyone know that there was a good-for-nothing freak living under their roof. And here were two strange men, asking if he was living there. She was totally taken aback. She didn't know what to say.

"Bu…" She started to say until she changed it to "Who are you?"

"Ma'am, we are here to lift you of this burden and take him off your hands." The same man said. "Immediately."

Petunia couldn't believe what he was saying. First, he knew that Harry was in their house? Second, he wanted to take Harry with him? What was happening?

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong house." She found herself saying. After she said it, she didn't even know why she said it. It was all very odd. Here was a chance to be rid of her good-for-nothing nephew, perhaps for always.

Always. It was such a strong word. She came to think of those green eyes that hid under all that hideous, good-for-nothing, black hair of his. It was his mother's eyes. Lily's eyes.

"_Tuney, I have something for you!" Lily came running with a package in her hand. What was she up to now! Petunia had learned to live with the crazy ideas her younger sister always had. It was a part of Lily's charm. That she was so weird. _

"_What is it Lily?" Petunia thought she might as well ask. After living with Lily for ten years, she had learned that Lily got her way. Besides, if Lily had something for Petunia in the package, she was getting a little excited as well to see what it was. _

"_Open up!" Lily nearly screamed as she handed Petunia the package. _

_Petunia opened up the package. Very slowly though. Not because she didn't care what was inside, but she knew that her sister was way too excited for her to see what the package contained so she knew that by dragging out the time, it would the same as teasing her sister. Which she loved. It was like a birthright as the older sister. And she had no intention of letting go of that birthright. _

_Inside was a bracelet. A beautiful silver charm bracelet that read "Best sisters forever, Petunia and Lily". Petunia was lost for words. Her birthday was months from now and how did her ten-year old sister afford this?_

_As if reading Petunias thoughts, Lily said "Don't worry about it. Mom and Dad helped pay for it. I just wanted to surprise you with something nice because you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for." _

_Lily not only was Petunia's sister but truly was Petunia's best friend._

Before Lily became a freak, she and Petunia had been best friends. Even though, Lily's son was a good-for-nothing brat who looked like his good-for-nothing father and would one day also become a good-for-nothing freak, Petunia knew she had to keep him here.

"Ma'am, please step aside and let us inside to take the boy!"

"No, sir. Harry Potter doesn't live here!" Petunia lied.

"Ma'am, please! We don't want to hurt you, but if we have to, we will." The man said.

Petunia looked towards the other man, who hadn't said anything yet, wondering who he was. "I'm sorry, sirs, he isn't here. Now please leave." She hoped that if she kept telling them off, they would eventually go away.

The other man, who hadn't said anything, pulled out a… a wooden stick? Oh no, she thought! These men were freaks too! Couldn't she ever be free of these freaks!

"STUPEFY!" The man yelled. A jet of scarlet light erupted from the end of his wand and Petunia fell to the floor and was knocked unconscious.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

What had happened? Petunia raised her head from the hallway floor. Wait, there had been these two men. Strangers. DUDLEY! Petunia got to her feet and scrambled in to the living room as Dudley's screams pierced through the house. She picked him up, clutched him in her arms as if she'd never let go. She looked to the playpen, as she remembered the two strange men… the two strange freaks, asking about Harry. The playpen was empty.

Still clutching Dudley in her arms, she ran to the telephone to call Vernon. She was shaking as she dialed his office number. "Hallo? Vernon? Come home immediately!"

Half an hour later, Vernon rushed through the front door. Petunia was sitting on the couch, with a screaming Dudley in her arms and still shaking. What had happened here?

"Petunia dear?! Are you alright? What happened here?" Vernon asked as he ran through the house.

"Harry's gone, Vernon!" Petunia started crying as she said those words. "I don't quite know what exactly happened." Petunia started telling Vernon everything that had happened here since that first knock on the door this morning.

Vernon was in shock and Dudley was still screaming. Naturally, Vernon didn't have the same feelings about his good-for-nothing family-in-law as Petunia did. On one hand, he was glad to be rid of his good-for-nothing, freak-to-be nephew but on the other hand, this had affected Petunia in a way he had not expected.

Knock knock.

What was that? Vernon and Petunia looked at each other. Petunia remembered clearly the last time she opened the front door. Vernon showed his wife back to the couch, gesturing that he would open the door and that she and Dudley would stay inside the house.

Outside the door stood a man and a woman. By the looks of them, he just knew that they were freaks. Today, they had had enough of those freaks. Better yet, they had had enough of those freaks for the rest of their lives and the rest of Dudley's life. Before the strangers outside had had a chance to say anything, he shut the door and locked it.

"Mr. Dursley?" Said a female voice through the door. "Mr. Dursley, please open the door. We need to speak to you about your nephew. We are here to pick him up."

What was this? Was there a parade of freaks coming by today to pick up his good-for-nothing nephew? Didn't they know that someone already came? Was there really so little control in that… that world, that these freaks didn't know that Harry really wasn't here?

"Mr. Dursley?" The female voice said again. "We know that Harry Potter is here. I was here when he was delivered to you a year ago. Please open the door."

Vernon opened the door. He looked the woman straight in the eye and said "Harry Potter isn't here! Someone already came to pick him up and they assaulted my wife and son in the process!" The man looked shocked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Someo… But who?" He turned to the woman. "Professor, who else knows Harry was here?"

As if a strange force was deciding what he should do, Vernon stepped aside. He couldn't explain it, but he had agreed to let the two strangers in.

"Mr. Dursley, I don't understand? Who came to pick him up?" The woman turned to the man. "Remus, nobody knows. Not if Dumbledore's protection actually had worked."

"See for yourselves in the playpen! Then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared.

Remus looked around the house. First at Vernon Dursley, who was almost purple in the face from rage. Second at Petunia, still clutching a screaming Dudley in her arms, who also knew that something was wrong. Third at Professor McGonagall, who gave him a very worried look.

Remus couldn't but stutter "B.. b… bu… but… w… wh… wh… where is Harry Potter then?"


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Harry?

Chapter 5: Where's Harry?!

McGonagall looked around the room. Trying to comprehend the situation at hand, she looked from Vernon, to Petunia, to Remus, to the empty playpen in the back corner of the living room. What was happening? Still trying to comprehend the situation at hand, McGonagall could feel a tear form in the corner of her eye. Was this the end of it? The end of Harry Potter? Would he share the same fate as his parents had a year earlier? As Vernon, still very purple in his face, once again roared "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" McGonagall looked at Petunia and mouthed "I'm so sorry" before turning to Remus and gestured him towards the door.

"I'm so sorry for the… the inconvenience, Mr. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley, we'll try whatever we can to find your sister's son and let's hope he's still alive." McGonagall said as she turned and followed Remus out the front door.

CRACK

Seconds later, McGonagall and Remus had replaced number 4 Privet Drive with the front gate of Hogwarts Castle. In silence, they hurried through the castle towards McGonagall's office. Once inside her office, Remus closed the door and dropped his head. McGonagall sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands.

"Who could've taken him?" Remus asked.

"That's the problem, Remus. I don't know. Nobody, but Dumbledore, Hagrid and I knew that Dumbledore was planning on sending Harry to Privet Drive. Not even the Ministry knew about it!" McGonagall stood up and once again started pacing around her office. As she walked past her window, overlooking the schoolgrounds, she spotted Dumbledore walking towards the Black Lake.

"_Minerva, listen to me! It's the only way, Harry will be safe. Lily's blood will keep him safe. It's the only family he has!" With the last sentence, Dumbledore turned around with his back to McGonagall and stood facing the portraits behind his desk. _

"_Albus, I still think he will be better off growing up in the wizarding world. It's where he belongs, Albus! There must be some family who can take him in?"  
_

"_But they aren't HIS family, Minerva! It needs to be Lily's blood relative and since she is a muggleborn witch, Harry needs to grow up in the muggle world. But Petunia Dursley knows about the wizarding world, she will tell him everything he needs to know. I will leave a letter letting her know about the circumstance under which Harry is being delivered to her." _

"_But Albus, please, there needs to be another way." McGonagall had pleaded. _

"_Minerva, the ancient magic works this way. By Lily Potter having sacrificed herself for her son, she created a protection spell that will protect her son until his 17__th__ birthday as long as he's living with someone also sharing Lily's blood and that he will call her house home. That someone is Petunia Dursley as she is Harry's only living relative sharing Lily's blood. And as she is his mother's sister, he will definitely call her house home as it will be his home." _

"_I sure hope you are right, Albus. He's only a little baby after all."_

As McGonagall was overlooking the Quidditch pitch, noticing the lack of broomsticks in the air, a thought hit her. What if she WAS right about the protection spell after all and not Dumbledore? What if there wasn't any protection because he never would call Petunia's house home? By using magic, any number of people would then be able to find him. Probably the entire wizarding world would be a suspect by now. McGonagall began to feel lost. If anyone could've taken him, that would include both the Ministry, the good and the bad.

"Remus, who do we know is a Death Eater and is neither dead nor in Azkaban?" She sat down. "Pull up a chair and grab some parchment and a quill."

As Remus sat down, McGonagall started to think about known Death Eaters. All the Lestranges were in Azkaban. As was Dolohov and Rookwood. Rosier was dead. McGonagall knew that Dumbledore had trusted Severus Snape and truly believed that he had changed sides. But what if Dumbledore had been wrong about that too? If Dumbledore could be so wrong about the protection spell, Lily created by her sacrifice, he could surely be wrong about Severus Snape. Right?

Although… it was common knowledge that Severus Snape had been in love with Lily for, like ever. Wasn't it?

"Remus, you knew Severus Snape pretty well, right?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, that's kind of a complicated question actually." Remus stood up and now he was pacing the office and finally stopping by the window and was resting his hand on the windowsill. Remus paused for a while, still standing by the window. "Severus and I were, of course, in the same year at Hogwarts. But even so, he was in Slytherin and I in Gryffindor. Lily was my best friend at Hogwarts, and she was best friends with Severus before she even attended Hogwarts. James and Sirius did, of course, bully Severus whenever the possibility presented itself, for which I was an observer for most of it."

"But, Remus, did you know about any feelings Severus may have had for Lily?"

"Well, as the observer of the group, I knew a lot of things. James had, definitely, noticed Severus' feelings for Lily, which humored him a great deal. Mainly because James thought Lily was way out of Severus' league and knew he could never get her." Remus looked up from the windowsill. "Professor, are we even sure that it was a Death Eater who took Harry? I mean, what if any good wizarding family thought it best for Harry to stay in the wizarding world?"

McGonagall also looked up. "I agree, Remus. Anyone could've taken him at this point. I just think that if it wasn't a Death Eater, the boy is probably not in any danger. At best, it would've been the Weasleys. He'd still be a little different because of his black hair, but he'd be safe and loved. I still think that Severus Snape would be the place to start because he was close to Dumbledore toward the end of the war but still had been a Death Eater. Remus, I don't always trust Dumbledore's judgment and if Severus Snape could be a spy for Dumbledore, he most certainly could be a spy for You-Know-Who."

A moments silence followed McGonagall's concern about Severus Snape. McGonagall once again got up and started pacing around her office. As she became worried, she had a hard time sitting still. The more worried she became, the more she started pacing. A trait that she had always been known for. She knew that Remus also knew this, which worried her even more, which led to more pacing.

"_Professor Dumbledore! He's coming after them! The Dark Lord is coming after them! You've got to hide them. Hide them all!" Severus pleaded with Professor Dumbledore. "I don't care what you do or how you do it. Just hide them!"_

_Dumbledore shrugged. "Severus, how do you know this?" _

"_Professor, I cannot tell you this, you just have to trust me, when I say that the Dark Lord is coming to kill them!" Severus pleaded looking pale. _

_At this McGonagall had been worried. She stood still in the corner of the room, watching the scene unfold between the two men. Just watching. For now. _

"_Professor! I beg you, please help the Potters. Help Lily. Help her for me!" Severus continued to plead with the Headmaster. _

"_Severus, maybe there is something we can do. But you should know, this may result in you never seeing Lily Potter ever again. Are you ready for this?" Dumbledore asked. _

"_Professor, if you don't hide them, I definitely will never see Lily again. He will kill her!"_

"_Severus, I will hide them. But there is something you'll have to do before I can do it. You have to be honest and tell me how you know this." Dumbledore looked up at Severus Snape. He looked him directly in his eyes. Dumbledore waited for an answer as Severus Snape broke down. As he fell to the floor, he started crying. Crying, right there in the headmaster's office. _

_McGonagall became very worried. What was it the Severus knew? What was it the Severus neglected to tell? Should she interrupt them? Should she offer her opinion? Should she just stay still? She chose to stay still and wait. _

_A silence filled the room. Neither Dumbledore, Severus or McGonagall made a sound. It was as if neither of them was breathing at all. _

_A sudden sob broke the silence. "Because I told him to."_

As McGonagall starred out the window, remembering the conversation, she had overheard between Professor Dumbledore and Severus Snape about a year and a half earlier, she kept on thinking. There was something, that was so not right about this. If Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore, he of course had to keep up appearances to You-Know-Who, but why go the very extreme and tell him to kill the Potters and where he would find them? Again, she began pacing the room. She couldn't help but feel that something was just not right about Severus Snape.

"Professor, you got to tell me what you are thinking?" Remus broke her train of thoughts.

"Remus, do you remember the conversation with Dumbledore where Lily and James had to choose their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, Professor. I do. What about it?"

"Well, Lily and James naturally asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, didn't they?" McGonagall looked around the room. She was very lucky to be Professor Dumbledore's close, trusted friend, because that meant that she was always around for everything that happened in the wizarding world. And that particular conversation took place in Godric's Hollow instead of in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"_The spell works this way," Dumbledore explained, "you, your son and your house will be invisible for anyone who hasn't been told where to find you, by your Secret Keeper. So, your Secret Keeper must be someone you trust to the fullest. You lay all your trust and your fate in one person and one person alone."_

_James and Lily looked at each other, held each other's hands and looked around their living room. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come to Godric's Hollow to initiate the protection spell that would hide Lily and James Potter along with their son Harry, from the world around them. With them were James' best friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and Lily's close friend, Severus Snape. _

"_Professor, I do not think this is such an easy decision," James had started out. "I mean, we have a lot of friends whom we trust." _

"_James, please. I think we all know who the obvious choice in this case would be." Remus had interrupted. "Personally, I think it should be Sirius."_

"_Remus, I feel honored, but I don't want this honor." Sirius blurted out. _

"_Sirius, you are James best friend of his best friends and you are the godfather of his child. It's a pretty obvious choice."_

_McGonagall stepped forward and raised her hand to stop the bickering of the two young men before her. "Boys, please. This is a great honor to be given for sure, but it is also a life-threatening decision. James and Lily must be smart about this. No, Sirius," McGonagall stopped Sirius as he opened his mouth to interrupt, "I'm not saying that you'll betray James and Lily, of course you wouldn't. Neither of us here would." She looked into the emerald green eyes of the baby she was holding. "I am just saying that the lives of all here depend on this decision." _

"_Professor McGonagall is right," Lily said, crawling into the strong, loving hold of her husband. "We need to be smart about this. We need to think way outside the box. Maybe even find someone who doesn't know us. Maybe even a muggle."_

"_Maybe, that's way out of the box and way not necessary." Sirius said. _

"_Or maybe," Remus paused, sitting down on the Potters' scarlet-polstered couch. "Maybe that's what You-Know-Who wants you to do and you go for the obvious choice and choose Sirius."_

"_If I may," Dumbledore interrupted. "If I may suggest someone? I suggest Severus."_

_McGonagall held Harry into her chest. "Albus, please explain yourself!"_

"_Voldemort," everyone else in the room shuddered at the mention of the name in which all of them feared. "Voldemort, believe Severus to still be a loyal Death Eater and will probably not think of him being James and Lily's Secret Keeper."_

_Remus stood up and went to stand in between Sirius and Peter. "This actually makes sense." At this Sirius hit Remus in his ribs. _

_Sirius stepped forward. "I change my mind. I would like to receive this honor anyway. It would be my finest hour, protecting James and Lily and not to mention my godson."_

"_Seriously, Black! Do you have a problem?!" Severus moved toward Sirius. Sirius however was taking this provocation as a challenge, as he always did. _

"_With a Death Eater protecting my godson? Yes, I have a problem, Snivellus!" Sirius provoked, moving even close towards Severus. _

_McGonagall had to step in before this got out of hand. "Boys! Everybody who is not a Potter and not above 25, OUT!" Both Severus and Sirius prepared to make a remark but had learned many years ago not to argue with Professor McGonagall's stern look and followed Remus and Peter out the door. "Albus, we need to find a solution for this now, so that James and Lily can be safely hidden away."_

_James finally let go of his wife and moved across the room to face the other three, Professor Dumbledore, his wife Lily and finally Professor McGonagall who was still cuddling his baby in her arms. "I agree that we need to think out of the box. But not too much. Asking this of a stranger may be a bit of an overkill. I nominate Peter for this task."_

_The other three stood dumbstruck, not really knowing how to react to this. _

"_But James." Lily started. "But… Why?"_

"_Because, You-Know-Who wouldn't think about Peter. He's just Peter. No offense though, to Peter." _

"_That's not a bad idea at all." McGonagall said. _

McGonagall turned towards Remus. "The thing is though, I think this may have hit Severus more than we realize."

"Professor, I realize that you have Snape high on the list of suspects, but we don't know that it's him. Had he been made Secret Keeper, do you seriously think he would have told You-Know-Who where Lily was hiding?"

McGonagall was out of her mind, worrying about Harry Potter's safety and whereabouts, not knowing who had him. Remus was of course right. But Severus had also been the easy suspect. "I don't know, Remus. If it's not Severus, we might as well, veritaserum everyone in the wizarding world!" McGonagall could feel herself tearing up. She could still feel the boy in her arms as if she had been holding him for the past year and a half.

If it wasn't Severus, who could it be? Where was Harry?


	6. Chapter 6: Loyal or not loyal?

Chapter 6: Loyal or not loyal?

"_Severus has let it be known to me that a boy may be the biggest threat to me and my realm. I must dispose of this boy. But firstly, I must find out which boy that the prophecy speaks of. A rumor seems to propose that it might be the Potter-boy. What do you propose, Lucius?" The Dark Lord turned to Lucius Malfoy and he had known that the Dark Lord expected an answer. What was he to answer? To save himself some time, he turned to Severus Snape before answering._

"_Severus, since it was you informing the Dark Lord of this boy, what is it that we know of the prophecy about this boy?" Lucius asked Severus. Severus Snape moved out from the corner of the room of Malfoy Manor. _

"_All I know is that a boy, born at the end of July, whose parents has thrice defied the Dark Lord, has the power to end the Dark Lord. I do not know if the boy in question is indeed the Potter-boy. I did not start those rumors." Severus still staggered in the shadows whilst saying this. _

"_My lord, I think it might be unwise to seek a boy who may have the power to end you, my Lord." Lucius finally said to the Dark Lord, unsure what to expect in reply. With the Dark Lord, the reply could be anything from a blank gaze to Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. The seconds following this statement was very chilling. _

"_Nobody has the power to end the most powerful wizard in the world… Lucius." The Dark Lord finally said very calmly and turned to Severus. "Severus, you show your loyalty to the fullest and you will be awarded as such, not unlike Lucius who apparently questions my power."_

This was the last conversation that Lucius had had with the Dark Lord before his downfall. He had questioned the Dark Lord's powers and knew that he had to do something. Everyone said the Dark Lord was dead, but something just felt odd. He couldn't quite describe it or place the feeling, something just felt odd. Odd indeed. What if the Dark Lord wasn't dead? What if he was just in hiding or in some other way just prevented in returning to full power for the time being?

Lucius paced around his study. First, there was no body to be found. The Dark Lord was never found anywhere and definitely not in Godric's Hollow. Second, the Potter-boy was a baby! A baby vs. the Dark Lord. It just didn't make sense. How could a baby have ended the Dark Lord? No, the Dark Lord must be out there somewhere, struggling to survive, hanging on to something.

Lucius looked at the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the study. 3.00 o'clock in the afternoon. He was expecting Snape at any moment. He had needed Snape's opinion about something. Something rather important actually. Lucius kept on pacing. What was taking Snape so long? He should be here by now.

Lucius wondered what Snape thought about the Dark Lord's disappearance. You could think what you wanted about Snape, and surely everyone did. But Snape was actually a very wise man. He definitely had Dumbledore fooled. Or maybe Dumbledore was just a fool. But even Lucius had to admit that Dumbledore probably wasn't the biggest fool.

The time on the grandfather clock now said 3:05. Lucius was getting especially anxious. Snape was never late. Something must be up. Lucius couldn't help but wonder who the fool really was. Maybe Snape was really on Dumbledore's side and Lucius was the fool? Maybe Dumbledore was on his way here right now, at this very moment? Maybe the minister and all the aurors were on their way right now, at this very moment? Lucius walked over to the window and peered out across the lawn towards the hedges by the entrance to the Malfoy-grounds. Nobody was there. Lucius wasn't sure whether he should feel calm or more anxious.

The time on the grandfather clock now said 3:10. Lucius continued pacing around his study. Why was Snape late? Lucius couldn't believe it. Maybe Snape told The Dark Lord about the prophecy because he knew that The Dark Lord would go after the Potters and hoped that he wouldn't survive. It was actually a very well-thought-out plan if it had worked… and that would make Snape guilty of treason towards The Dark Lord. But… if Snape would commit treason towards The Dark Lord, what would he do against Lucius?

Lucius paced around the study with growing speed. There was so many things that could go wrong right now. Last year, after The Dark Lord's downfall, Lucius barely avoided Azkaban because of his high status within the ministry. If Snape was now bringing along the ministry and all the aurors, Lucius would be finished. Finished. There was nothing he could. Nothing at all.

What would happen to his wife and son if he went to Azkaban? Would Narcissa too be sent to Azkaban just for being married to him and then what about Draco? No, he was being silly. Totally silly. All this waiting was driving him mad. He knew this wouldn't be the case. Narcissa wasn't even a Death Eater!

The time on the grandfather clock was now 3:15 and Lucius' pacing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lucius sped towards the window and glanced out over the Malfoy-grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor. No, of course there was nothing to see out there if Snape was inside the house. Lucius went and stood in front of his desk before uttering the words "come in".

The door opened quietly. He knew who it was before the opened door even revealed anyone. It wasn't just a feeling; he knew that knock all too well from experience. Even the opening of the door was very familiar. Even though he knew who had been knocking and who was now entering the study, he stood trembling.

The door opened large enough for his wife, Narcissa, to appear. She looked beautiful. In fact, at this moment he could not remember her ever being this beautiful. Lucius wasn't sure if it was because he might be headed to Azkaban in a few minutes or because she was the only stable thing in his life right now. He didn't know. He just knew that she looked ever so radiant.

"Lucius, dear. Severus is waiting downstairs. He says you have appointment with him?" Narcissa smiled at her husband and patiently awaited his response.

How had he been so lucky as to marry Narcissa Black? Narcissa was so kind, so patient, so loving. Not to mention extremely beautiful.

"Yes, Narcissa. Would you show him up?"

"Of course, Lucius dear. We'll be up in a moment."

Narcissa walked back out into the hall and slowly closed the door behind her. Lucius really couldn't believe that Narcissa was his. She was always so calm.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. This time, though, the man approaching didn't wait for the "come in" but automatically opened the door and entered the room. Before Lucius stood Severus Snape, tall in his long black cloak.

"Severus, welcome." Lucius started out and Snape nodded slowly. "Severus, I have something I wanted to discuss with you. I have heard rumors…" Lucius stopped talking and looked at Snape.

"What rumors are you talking about, Lucius?" Snape stood still and looked Lucius right in the eyes.

"I have heard rumors… that The Dark Lord may be returning."

A moment there was dead quiet in the room. It was so quiet that if you dropped a needle you could hear it landing on the rug. The two men just stood there for a moment staring at each other.

"Wow, Lucius. Where may I ask did you hear this rumor?" Snape asked.

"Nevermind that for now, Severus. I was wondering if you knew anything about this? Whether it being any rumors or any way this could at all be possible?"

Again, there was dead quiet for a moment.

"I assume that you would want The Dark Lord back also if this was at all possible… Severus?" Lucius kept his eyes fixed upon Snape. He needed to know where Snape stood on this matter. Snape just stood staring back at him. As the seconds went by, they stood staring at each other, without even blinking.

"I heard that The Dark Lord was dead after he unfortunately went after the Potters last year. Was this not true, Lucius?"

"I suppose it was, Severus. I suppose that I was not at all incorrect in questioning the situation at hand last year. Unfortunately. But after all, it is The Dark Lord we're talking about. There must be some way. Rumors say that it was the baby that finished off The Dark Lord!"

"I agree that it sounds... well, off. But The Dark Lord is dead."

"Severus, please. Let's just keep it to the fact that he's… gone." Lucius began to sweat and couldn't keep eye contact anymore.

"Lucius, I feel that I need an explanation here. You question The Dark Lord, The Dark Lord vanishes and now you heave for him to return? You know, he will be furious with you at first site for questioning his powers, making it out that you cursed him. You realize that, don't you?"

Lucius was trembling all over at this moment. He knew that Severus was right. But what was done was done. Nothing could change that. But he still needed Snape's advice and needed to know where Snape stood in all this. Then it dawned on him! It wouldn't be too good either for Snape if The Dark Lord was to return.

"Severus, you realize yourself that The Dark Lord wouldn't be too happy with you either if he was to return?"

"What are you talking about, Lucius?"

"Well, I am one of the few who know that it was you who told The Dark Lord about the prophecy. You may not have been the one that sent him after the Potters, but you were the one that did send him hunting in the first place." Lucius looked at Snape who fixed his eyes upon Lucius. Lucius knew that he had hit a nerve there with Snape. Everyone knew that Snape had been in love with Lily Evans, turned Potter. Disgusting as it may be. In love with a mudblood? What was Snape thinking?

"I was loyal towards The Dark Lord in the time of his prime. I will be again if he should ever return. The Dark Lord knows of my loyalty. He knows I will be as loyal as ever and that I never meant for his downfall to happen."

Snape was a good actor. Lucius knew this. Either he had fooled The Dark Lord or he had fooled Albus Dumbledore. It must be Albus Dumbledore. It must be. But if Snape was as loyal towards The Dark Lord as he claimed to be, he should want for The Dark Lord to return.

"But, Lucius, you spoke of rumors? I have heard something actually."

"What is this you have heard, Severus."

"Well, I heard rumors that someone has been thinking that if you destroy the reason for The Dark Lord's downfall, there might be a possibility for the magic to reverse."

"This is what I have heard too, Severus. But how can one destroy the boy if no one knows where he is. I have also heard that he has been placed in hiding. In a safe place which only Albus Dumbledore knows."

Snape looked up and abandoned his frozen position. For the first time since his arrival, Snape started to pace the floor of Lucius study. Snape's greasy hair started, if possible, to look even more greasy. Sort of if Snape was starting to sweat as well. Lucius had never seen Snape look nervous. There had always been a sort of cold stone-face about Snape. He had been very hard to read. What did Snape know that suddenly made him look very nervous?


	7. Chapter 7: The Note

Chapter 7: The Note

The last few days had definitely taken its toll on Minerva McGonagall. She stirred her tea before lifting the cup to take a sip. In just a few days, she went from thinking that she had saved Harry Potter's future to not knowing where he was, who he was with, how he was being treated or what the future had in store for him.

McGonagall put down the cup. How could she just sit here in her office with her tea while Harry Potter most likely was in life-threatening danger? Even as much as she wanted to help Harry, she had no idea where to begin looking. She and Remus had spent two days discussing who the culprit might be and had come no closer to a conclusion.

There was always the option of knocking on the door of every wizarding family in Britain but for that they had to get the Ministry involved as well and without knowing who they could trust…

Still here, a year after the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the ministry was still sorting out the cases of who had been a Death Eater and who had been under the Imperious Curse and no one knew who to trust and who not to trust.

Somehow, she felt that maybe they should just give it up. No! That was not an option. Firstly, Harry was just a baby. If he was in the hands of the Death Eaters who believed he was the cause of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall, Harry stood no chance. Secondly, she had known James and Lily way too well and respected them way too much to allow anything to happen to their son. Afterall, they had both died trying to protect him.

_McGonagall was sitting in her office, with a cup of tea and grading papers before the Christmas holidays began when she heard a knock at the door. _

"_Come in." She said even though she started feeling a bit annoyed that she couldn't grade papers in peace. _

_The door opened and in entered Lily Potter. Even though it had been a couple of years since Lily had graduated, she and Lily had kept close contact with each other. Lily had been one of McGonagall's favorite students. Ever. She was intelligent and extremely kind to everyone. She had been there emotionally for both the outcast in Slytherin and the werewolf in Gryffindor whenever they had needed her. In the meantime, McGonagall had been one of Lily's favorite teachers because she could always come and see McGonagall with their problems, and she was patient with all her students. After Lily's graduation Lily had also joined the Order of the Phoenix to try and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

"_Lily! What a surprise!" McGonagall smiled. Even though she was busy, she had always time to chat with Lily Potter. "Can I offer you some tea?" _

"_Yes, please. May I sit down?" At the nod from McGonagall, Lily sat down across the desk from her. _

"_What do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_Well, there's some news!" At McGonagall's worried face, Lily quickly added "No, it's nothing bad. James and I are both alright. It's just… well, I am pregnant!" _

_Pregnant?! They were both so young, her and James. It had only been a couple of years since they graduated Hogwarts. Granted, they were already married but still… they were so young. Although… she knew too well from her own life how fast things could change. _

"_Congratulations, Lily!" McGonagall smiled at her. "So how about that cup of tea then." McGonagall handed Lily a cup. _

"_It's just… Professor…" Lily was interrupted by McGonagall. _

"_Lily, please. Call me Minerva." McGonagall said. _

"_Yes, Minerva. It's just in these times… With You-Know-Who and all that. I just don't feel like it's a good time to bring a child into this world and with James and I being in the Order…"_

"_Lily, listen to me. We should always have hope and what can be a better hope for a bright future than a little child?" McGonagall smiled at Lily and pushed Lily's teacup further towards Lily. McGonagall herself took a sip of her own tea before continuing. "Your baby will be loved and it will be safe. The Order is full of people who love both you and James. And you know that Sirius will give his life for your baby." Lily still had a worried look on her face. "Molly is about to have her sixth child and all of them are fine."_

"_Just promise me one thing, Minerva. If anything should happen to James and I, that you will do your best to protect our child!" At this, Lily sent McGonagall a very stiff look. This look was a mother's look. _

_McGonagall nodded. The look Lily had sent her, would scare anyone. Even McGonagall. _

McGonagall had to save Harry. There was no other way. She had made a promise to Lily almost 3 years prior. A promise she just couldn't break. It would be an insult to her memory and very unfair to Harry.

A knock came at the door, which pulled McGonagall out of her thoughts. "Come in." McGonagall said. As she did so, a feeling of sorrow hit her. This time, it wouldn't be Lily Potter entering her office. She didn't know who it was, but one thing was sure. It wouldn't be Lily.

"Come in." McGonagall repeated but nothing happened. What was this? McGonagall got up and moved towards the door. If this was any of the students, 100 points were going to be pulled from their house! EACH! She opened the door, but no one was out there. She stood facing the empty corridor.

As McGonagall stood in the empty corridor, looking around and cursing the h*** out of her students, she noticed something laying on the ground. McGonagall bend down to the floor and picked up a piece of parchment. As she unfolded the parchment, she looked around desperate to get a look at whoever had knocked on her door.

McGonagall waited until she got back into her office to read at whatever was written on the parchment. As she looked down and corrected the position of her spectacles, the five words written on the parchment became clearly visible to her. She turned pale. The cheeks that usually were slightly rosy had turned white on the edge of gray.

She hurried to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder that had been placed in a cup on the mantelpiece. She stuck in her head and almost yelled the wanted addresse. "Come quick to my office! I have news!"

McGonagall moved out of the emerald green flames and went to pace her office while waiting for her guest. After a minute or two of pacing her office, she heard a commotion behind her. She turned around.

Out of the flames, came Remus sliding. The past few days had also taken its toll on him and that was on top of the fact that he was still recovering from the previous full moon.

"So, what's the news?" He said hastily as he got to his feet.

McGonagall past the piece of parchment she had found outside her office, to Remus. He too turned pale. Or at least paler, than he usually was. "What does this mean? Where did you get this?"

McGonagall shook her head. "I have no idea who wrote this note. There was a knock at the door, and I found this parchment on the floor. Someone must have put it there, knocked on the door and disappeared. The question is, who put it there? Who knows what is going on, that we're trying to find Harry and what's happening?"

Remus looked up. "Maybe it's Dumbledore."

"It can't be Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to protect the Potters. Dumbledore couldn't hurt Harry…"

"But, Professor. Please excuse me, but he also wanted to deny us getting Harry from the Dursleys. He thought it best that Harry stayed there. With people who didn't even want him there and he's only two years old!"

"But Dumbledore is on our side. He's the best good wizard there ever was. He's the only wizard that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was ever afraid of!" McGonagall proclaimed.

"Professor, maybe we need to think more out of the box." Remus stood up and started pacing around the office. "Maybe Dumbledore was right about Severus? Maybe he is on our side."

"Remus, Severus doesn't know about this. Only you and I and Dumbledore knows."

"Professor, that is apparently not the case because that would mean that Dumbledore dropped the note outside your office! And how would Dumbledore know where he was! Let me see the note again. Pass me the parchment." McGonagall passed the small piece of parchment to Remus. "But this note doesn't make sense, does it? He was cleared. He's high in the ministry!"

"Remus, nothing makes sense anymore. James and Lily have been dead for a year, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry has been kidnapped and it doesn't seem like Dumbledore cares about him." McGonagall leaned against her desk.

"_Minerva, listen, this is important. I assume that you know by now that James and Lily have been murdered by Voldemort…" McGonagall shuddered at the sound of the name she had feared so much for so many years. "… Pull yourself together, Minerva… That means that Harry Potter have been left orphaned."_

_McGonagall had not expected to be reminded of this fact. Granted, it had only been a few hours since the Potters' house had exploded, and James and Lily had been found dead, but she had a hard time accepting this fact. James and Lily had meant so much to her. And they had a little baby!_

"_When Lily died, she left a protection spell in the skin of little Harry and that means that he will have to live with his aunt, Lily's sister. In just a few hours, I will be delivering Harry to his aunt and he will have to live there until he turns 17. It is the only way he will be safe."_

"_Safe from what, Albus? I thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead? Gone?" McGonagall look confused at Dumbledore. _

"_He may be gone, yes. But sincerely, I don't think that it will be for good. I think there may be ways for him to return and that's why Harry needs to be safe." _

_McGonagall was aware that Lily had a sister, but she was a muggle. How could it be safer to live with muggles if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could return? Wouldn't it be safer to stay with someone from the Order of the Phoenix? _

"_Albus, isn't there some other way? You can't be serious about Harry being safe with muggles if he returns? Wouldn't it be better if someone we trusted could keep an eye on Harry all the time?"_

"_No, Minerva. This would not work."_

"_But Albus…" McGonagall pleaded with him. "What about the Weasleys? They have seven children already! You know that Arthur and Molly would treat him exactly the same as their own children or maybe even show him even more love because of his background."_

"_Minerva, no. As you said, they have their hands full already."_

"_But Albus, they wouldn't mind! You know they wouldn't! They would love to volunteer if they were just asked! Please ask them, Albus, or let me ask them!" McGonagall pleaded._

"_Minerva, end of discussion. It has to be this way."_

No, if Dumbledore didn't care about Harry and would do absolutely nothing to help him, she would have to do something herself. She would go and get Harry as if her life depended on it because Harry's life may depend on it. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She had promised Lily to protect Harry if anything happened to her and James and something had happened to her and James. She knew that she was a year late but better late than never if it meant that Harry could spend his third birthday in a loving home.

She looked up a Remus. "We must immediately take action and go find Harry, Remus! We've wasted enough time here discussing the note!" McGonagall almost yelled. Remus dropped the piece of parchment on McGonagall's desk, face up. The note read: "Harry is at Malfoy Manor".


	8. Chapter 8: How to do it

Chapter 8: How to do it

_It had been late. About midnight between the 31st of October and the 1st of November 1981 when a loud BANG came from the hall. Narcissa had already gone to bed and little Draco had been asleep for hours by now. Whatever or whoever was in the hall could be waking up the whole house with this noise. He had to check it out. _

_Before even making it down to the hall, he met Severus on the stairs on his way up._

"_Severus! What are you doing here? And at this hour? You are waking up the whole house!" Lucius said angrily. _

"_Shut it, Malfoy!" Snape roared. "He did it! The Dark Lord went after the Potters!"_

"_Wait, what?" Lucius stopped in his tracks. If the Dark Lord had erased the only threat to his reign, why was Severus this upset? "Explain, Severus. Calm down and tell me what happened."_

_Severus sank down on the stairs. The front door still banging against the wall in the background as a result of Severus not closing it and the wind blowing outside in the cold autumn air. _

"_The Dark Lord went after the Potters to try and destroy the boy. You remember, he told us about the prophecy a couple of days ago and his interpretation? He did it! He killed the whole family." _

"_I still don't understand, Severus. Why are you this upset…" Lucius was interrupted by the look that was sent him by Severus. Lucius fell quiet. _

"_He almost killed the whole family. Lucius, he killed the Potters and the house blew up when his third Killing Curse backfired." Severus said, looking into the wall across from him. _

"_Ba… ba… back… What do you mean backfired?" Lucius stuttered and sent Severus a stunned look. "Back…? What do we do now?" _

"_The Dark Lord is gone and the Potters' boy lives. That's all there is to it. Come morning and the Ministry will be rounding up Death Eaters. That's what Dumbledore says anyway. Luckily for me, Dumbledore still believes I'm on his side, that may work in my favor." Severus looked up at Lucius. "You on the other hand, may need to spend the night cooking up a good alibi, if you will." _

_Lucius also sank to the floor, right beneath a portrait of his great-great-grandfather. When come morning, he might be on his way to Azkaban. What would happen to Narcissa or little Draco when he went to Azkaban? No! He had to find some way to avoid that. His position at the Ministry may work in his favor. Despite his relatively young age, he had a very good relationship with the Minister himself. _

Lucius couldn't believe how he had gotten here. When the Dark Lord had been at large, he had been a powerful man. He had been friendly with the Minister himself and had some influence at the Ministry, he had been one of the Dark Lords highest ranking Death Eaters and basically been a double agent with the benefits of both sides.

Now he was here. The Dark Lord was gone and had been for a year. Lucius had barely escaped going to Azkaban because of his connections at the Ministry. Meanwhile, Lucius had been working on a plan to help the Dark Lord return, if it was even possible. It had to be. He just knew it.

"_Listen, Malfoy, you want the Dark Lord to return just as much as I do. You told me about the prophecy and the boy is the key. The key to the return of the Dark Lord." Macnair had tried to convince him of a plan he had thought out. _

_Lucius had tried to keep a skeptical mind, but then again, the last time he had tried to be skeptical he could've been killed by the Dark Lord. After all, Macnair could be right about this. Couldn't he? It did sound pretty logical. Didn't it?_

_Lucius had to admit to himself that it was worth a shot. They had to at least try to resurrect the Dark Lord. Despite everything, life was better at the mercy of the Dark Lord. He knew how to award his most loyal servants. And to think of how he would award those who would resurrect him! _

"_So how do we do this?" Lucius asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to this question, but he had to ask, and it had to be done. He was pretty sure that he already knew the answer._

"_First, we find out what Dumbledore did with the boy." Macnair started. _

"_How do we know that it is Dumbledore who has the boy?" Lucius asked. _

"_Because Dumbledore would never leave this to the Ministry. Why do you think we really have been fighting the Ministry? We have mainly been fighting Dumbledore and his pack of baboons." Macnair answered with a 'for god's sake'-type of voice. "Why do you think that Dumbledore never played any major part of the Ministry? He prefers to do things alone. I know he did something to the boy, placed him somewhere. But where?"_

"_It would most likely be with someone from the Order of the Phoenix then." Lucius replied. It had just occurred to him that Macnair's whole plan was pointless if they didn't know where the boy was. And they didn't. _

_Silence filled the room of Lucius' study. Lucius looked around the room. The walls were covered with old bookcases. He wasn't much of a reader really, but this house was a part of his ancestry. He had inherited a couple of years ago when his father had passed away. Most of the books along the walls had been there for years, decades probably, a few even for centuries. _

_Macnair was looking out of the window of Lucius' study. He seemed to be thinking hard. He turned and took to pacing the room before also turning his attention to the bookcases and the books that filled them. _

_Macnair pulled out and put back a few of the books until he found one titled 'Ancestry and the spells that go with it'. "What is this book?" He asked Lucius. _

"_I believe it is a book about ancient magic." Lucius answered and most likely looking puzzled. _

"_Didn't James Potter's wife have a sister?" Macnair asked. "A muggle sister?! This is it, Malfoy! This would be so typical Dumbledore!" Macnair almost laughed out loud. _

_With the risk of looking even more puzzled, Lucius wondered why Macnair was laughing._

"This is it, Malfoy." Macnair came charging into Lucius study. "This is it!"

"Isn't there any other way? I mean, he's just a baby. Maybe we could raise him to be on our side?"

"Don't tell me you have gone soft? This is why one shouldn't have children! Since you became a father, you have totally lost it Malfoy!" Macnair snared at Lucius. Maybe it was true. Maybe he had gone soft? "You know Dumbledore will want his hands on the boy and will do anything to retrieve him. We have to do it now if we have any hopes of resurrecting the Dark Lord."

Lucius turned away from Macnair. He knew that Macnair was right but maybe he had gone soft. Maybe he wasn't able to do it after all? He knew what had to be done. He had to do it. But could he? One thing was sure. If he didn't do it, Macnair would.

"But before we do anything, we should probably make sure that there isn't a ritual or anything that needs to be done. A spell or something. It has to be done right. We shouldn't waste his life!" Lucius said. He did really want the Dark Lord to return but he wouldn't waste any lives for the sake of it. It was just a boy after all. A boy the same age as his own boy.

"For the love of the Dark Lord! You risk this boy growing up in the company of Draco! Would you really want Draco in the company of Dumbledore's riff-raff?! They would be at Hogwarts together, in the same classes."

This was true. Draco shouldn't be in the company of Dumbledore and the Potter-boy would basically be Dumbledore. What if the two boys were in Slytherin together? If a baby was able to cause the Dark Lord's downfall, who knows what else this boy could do or would do. This boy may be evil.

"I seriously think that we should research this a bit. Just to make sure. I agree that it needs to be done and that it needs to be done fast." Lucius said, walking over to the bookcase again.

"It has already been two days since we kidnapped the boy! And a year since the Dark Lord's downfall!" Macnair seemed almost furious at this point in the discussion. "I'll go take the boy myself and get it over with!"

"Leave the boy alone! It has to be done but not this casually. It doesn't fit. There has to be some ritual to be done and it has to be done right, at the right time and not just with any random flick of your wand!" Lucius started pulling out several books and placing them on a side table. "I will keep the boy here till we get this figured out. But feel free to help me look through these books. The faster we work, the faster we'll find the answer and the faster we'll be done with it and have the Dark Lord back. Dumbledore probably placed some ridiculous protection spell on the boy and to which there is a counter-curse."

Macnair looked up.

"You're right." Macnair said. Lucius couldn't believe his ears. Did Macnair just admit to being wrong? That had never happened before. Macnair was the type that probably wouldn't even admit to being wrong if his life depended on it, even if it was the Dark Lord threatening him.

"This may be our one shot to resurrect the Dark Lord. We shouldn't waste this opportunity." Macnair added. "If he ever knew that we wasted his one shot, he would find a way to kill us even from the grave."

As ridiculous as this sounded, Lucius had to admit that it was just as much true. The Dark Lord had his ways. His mysterious ways to get things done when he put his mind to it. As dead as that mind ever may be, however. One should not underestimate him. As the Potters found out a year ago. They had thought that a Fidelius Charm could save them. They underestimated the Dark Lord. Lucius would not make that mistake.

Knock knock. It wasn't from the door to the study. That was clear. It was from the front door in the hall.

Macnair and Lucius looked at each other.

"Are you expecting company?" Macnair asked.

"No." Lucius answered. And neither was his wife. He had explicably told her not invite anyone over.

There was another knock at the front door.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fight for Harry

Chapter 9: The Fight for Harry

As McGonagall knocked on the front door of Malfoy Manor, she tried to imagine what she would find on the other side. The last year had been so peaceful. Granted, she and everyone else she knew had a lot of grief and sorrow to work through and just because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone didn't by any means mean that everything was back to normal.

She thought of Lupin by her side. All he had was his three best friends. Two of them was dead, one turned out to be a Death Eater, one murdered a dozen people and one was in prison. All he had left was this little boy, who, for all they knew, might be dead too at this point.

As she hesitated before putting her knuckle onto the door, she thought of Harry. How was he doing? What was the odds of him still being alive behind this door? It had only been a couple of days but if the Death Eaters had kidnapped him in order to kill him, they must surely have done so already and not wait a few days.

No matter what had happened to Harry in there, she had to fight for him. If nothing else, then to avenge his death. For Lily. She had promised Lily to protect her son if anything should happen to her and James. No matter what had happened to Harry, she had failed Lily.

"You do realize, that I can't guarantee your safety?" McGonagall looked at Lupin. She did know it was for the best, but Remus was just a young man. Just 22 years old. He shouldn't be here. She just couldn't do it alone. She felt very selfish.

McGonagall knocked on the big, wooden door.

"Remember, just relax. Malfoy doesn't know why we are here. And supposedly, he is on the ministry's side." McGonagall assured Lupin.

A crack opened in the door. About 10 centimeters opened. About half a face was revealed behind the big, wooden door.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall started out. She knew it was risky but supposedly, he didn't know why she had come. "There was some urgent business I had to discuss with you. May we come in?"

A moment's silence followed. McGonagall was unsure what to expect

The eyes behind the door stared at McGonagall for a moment, moved to Lupin on her right side and back to McGonagall.

"Of course, Professor." McGonagall thought she could detect a sneer of loathing in his voice. Or maybe that was just her imagination under the given circumstances. Nonetheless, she entered Malfoy Manor when the door opened all the way.

When both McGonagall and Lupin had entered the hall, Lucius closed the door behind them. As he did so, McGonagall felt a chill throughout her body. This was it. There was no way back. Either they would come back with Harry Potter, dead or alive, or perhaps they wouldn't come back at all. She did not know.

"See, Lucius. The thing is…." A creaking behind them cut her off before she even had figured out what to say to the man. What did you say to a man who might just have murdered, or in some way may have been responsible for the death of, a little boy?

McGonagall and Lupin turned around toward the stairs to the upper floors. There stood Macnair. A man who, like Lucius, worked for the ministry. A man who, like Lucius, McGonagall had never trusted enough to be in the ministry.

McGonagall and Macnair stared each other in the eyes for a minute before, at the same time, they both drew their wands as if preparing for a duel. Out of reflex, Lucius and Lupin followed suit.

At that moment, a door opened on the 1st floor of the hall. On the landing, stood Narcissa Malfoy with her own little boy on her arm. The little blonde boy looked shocked. McGonagall wasn't sure whether or not he understood much about the situation but before anyone else could react, she found herself shouting.

"Narcissa! Take Draco and leave the room! Leave the house!" McGonagall couldn't even believe her own ears. Moreover, Lucius looked shocked as well. She didn't know the exact reason for it. Maybe it was because she had just shouted at his wife, maybe because it was his job to tell his wife to get to safety, maybe because if she was here now she could return once all the spells and curses started flying and was worried about her and his son.

"STUPEFY!" Macnair shouted, aiming his wand at McGonagall's chest. Apparently, Macnair had seen this reaction from McGonagall as a confirmation that a duel would be breaking out between them and had engaged with the first spell.

Luckily for McGonagall, she had expected something from Macnair and could deploy the spell just in time before it had hit her in the chest. With a shout and a flick of her wand, a "Stupefy" was sent right back at him.

Before she knew of it, two duels had broken out in the huge hall of Malfoy Manor. One between herself and Macnair and one between Lucius and Lupin. If she, herself, was to defeat Macnair, she had to stop focusing on Lupin. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him, but she had no choice other than trusting that he would be alright. Afterall, he had been a great student when at Hogwarts.

Spells flew all around the hall of Malfoy Manor. Spells and curses alike. The four duelers were hopping around the hall and flashes of light flew all around. They were ducking and diving as well as hopping to dodge the different curses.

Suddenly, McGonagall heard a distinct "Avada Kedavra" and felt a chill throughout her body once more. Just in time, she saw Lupin dodge a jet of green light. Her heart dropped. He had dodged it. Just in time, her focus returned to her own duel with Macnair and she was able to jump out of the way of a curse sent toward her by Macnair.

"How long can a girl like you keep jumping? Such a young girl." Macnair shouted at McGonagall with a very sarcastic tone. She couldn't let him get to her. She was well aware that she was decades older than him, but she also had decades more willpower than him. Of that, she was definitely convinced. Macnair was dueling for himself. She was dueling for herself, Lupin, Lily and most of all, Harry.

"Just keep your focus on the duel if you want to win it." McGonagall shouted back.

Once in a while, she looked at Lupin. She knew there wasn't time to split her focus, but she had to reassure herself that he was okay and still dueling. Macnair was a skilled dueler and she had to keep her focus there.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" McGonagall heard Lupin roar. The most elementary of all dueling spells changed the focus of the duel between Macnair and McGonagall. Both of them glanced over at the duel between Lupin and Lucius.

Lucius was blasted off his feet and landed on his back on the floor. As Lupin raised his wand once again, Lucius quickly got to his feet, but wasn't quick enough to send the next spell. Lupin sent another "Expelliarmus!" at Lucius, but this time it was only his wand that went flying to the floor.

As Lucius looked at his wand on the floor, Lupin yelled at him "Don't you dare go get it!"

Lucius looked at him, sneered and said "You won't kill me. You are too good for that. And you know it!" Lupin was dumbstruck. What did he mean? Meanwhile, Lucius bent down and grabbed his wand from the floor.

A few seconds later, the two men were back to dueling once again. McGonagall also had to jump to avoid a few "Avada Kedavras" herself. How another human being was able to send a Killing Curse, she would never know but for Harry's sake, she could not be hit by one now.

The time went by. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. McGonagall knew that at this point in the duel, it would come down to willpower and maybe a little bit of physical condition.

Spells and curses of both red and green flew all around the huge hall. All four duelers were hopping and almost dancing to avoid being hit. It was essential for everyone not to be hit by any spell. For two of them it could mean Azkaban and for the other two, death.

A loud roar, or what sounded as a loud roar as four spells and curses were sent off at the same time, filled the huge hall of Malfoy Manor.

The spells and curses erupted in a big explosion that sent a wave of heat and a blast throughout the room and all the duelers fell to their feet. The echo of voices and the explosion filled the otherwise silent hall.

Only two duelers got back up onto their feet.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Chapter 10: The end

Ring. Ring.

The doorbell rang.

He looked at his watch. He was indeed expecting company but not this early. If it indeed was his guests, they were very early. Who could it be? Maybe they weren't early? He hadn't quite been himself the last nine months. They had changed his life forever.

_He had gotten to his feet and very nervously tried to orientate himself about where he was and what had happened. The room he was staring at resembled most of all a battlefield. A battlefield that left no survivors. _

_Well, no survivors except one. What had happened? What was he to do now? That's right! He thought to himself. The fight had been about Harry Potter! And as it looked, he had been on the winning side. Wait, no. Not the winning side, the only survivor. The only winner, if you could call it that. _

_The huge, extravagant chandelier in the hall of Malfoy Manor was hanging as if it could fall and drop at any moment. The portraits of the previous owners of Malfoy Manor were ruined. Few were still hanging on the wall but most of them had fallen to the floor during the duel a while earlier. Some of the people in the portraits even held their hands to their heads as if they had been hurt in the duel. One elderly man looked him straight in the eye and shook his head very disapprovingly._

_He was right though, the elderly man in the painting. What had happened here had made no sense. It was a fight about Harry Potter or Voldemort, a dead man or a baby. And now three people might be dead because of it. What about Harry? How was he doing? What about Narcissa? Narcissa and the other people who might've been in this house a little while ago? By the look of this hall, the house must've looked like the Potter house a year ago. _

_A stirring came from one of the other bodies. Was someone else alive? Who?! Nervously he looked around, to see which body was moving. It was McGonagall. McGonagall was alive! _

Ring. Ring.

He looked at Harry and asked him "Who can this be?" As he got up to open the door, he put Harry down on the floor.

When he opened the door, outside stood Professor McGonagall. She was wearing a big smile that went from one ear to the other as she handed over the big parcel, she was carrying.

"Hello, Remus." McGonagall said. "How's Harry doing on his big day?"

"Hello, Professor. Harry!" Remus yelled back into the house. "Come see who's here." At the foot of Remus, a little boy appeared. A boy with wild black hair and big emerald green eyes.

"Auntie Minnie!" The boy cheered. "Today my birday!"

McGonagall sat down on her knees. "I know, Harry. Happy birthday! And maybe if Uncle Remus would let me in the house, I can celebrate it with you."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry!" Remus said and moved aside to let her into his house.

"Remus, I know I am early, but I have a surprise for you and Harry that I wanted to tell you about. I know you invited Arthur and Molly as well to Harry's birthday, but I also invited Pomona, Filius and Poppy here today." McGonagall looked at Remus and the very stunned look on his face. "Pomona has begged to see him for a while now, so I thought, what better time for a visit than his birthday."

"Wow, well. With Arthur and Molly bringing all their kids, what's a few extra guests." Remus smiled. The thought of some of his favorite professors from Hogwarts coming to his house was a mixed feeling. Of course, he didn't mind them coming. They were his favorite professors. He just didn't have a big house and it was a lot of people. Then again, the Weasleys were coming and if anything, they could teach everyone about good hospitality. After all, this day was about Harry and both Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey were like a couple of extra grandmothers to him and then there was the tiny Professor Flitwick.

As the wall clock chimed 1 p.m., the doorbell rang once again. This time, however, Remus knew who was behind the door. As he sent little Harry out to open the door and let in his guests, Remus put Harry's birthday cake on the table.

"Remus, dear!" Molly's voice pierced through Remus small house. "How are you holding up? Are you doing okay?"

"Hello, Molly." Remus returned the hug, she was silently begging for. "Harry and I taking it slow these days. We are relaxing a lot, you know." Remus knew what she was referring to. Six days prior it had been the full moon and he had been through one of his transformations.

Suddenly, Remus was slapped on the back. "How are you doing, Remus?" Arthur came in carrying their youngest child, Ginny. After setting her down into a chair, he came over to shake Remus' hand. "Such a pleasure it was having Harry over the other night. Of course, we'd rather it had been other circumstances, but Harry and Ron are just getting along so well. Imagine them being classmates together in Gryffindor in a few years' time!"

"Yeah, that would be great for them." Remus laughed. "Bill! Charlie! How are you boys doing?" Remus turned his attention from father to sons. Arthur's two eldest sons looked like they had been forced by their mother to a little boy's birthday party. Both boys just shrugged and tried to smile. "If you want, you can just sit on the couch and I'll have Percy bring you some cake."

As the boys walked away, it was with a smile that clearly showed that they were glad that someone understood them. Despite, Remus' 23 years, he tried to understand what it felt like to be almost 13 and 11 years old. And with Charlie Weasley starting Hogwarts soon, he didn't feel like a child anymore.

As Professors Sprout and Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey arriving five minutes after the Weasleys, it was now a birthday party. When all the guests had sat down, McGonagall turned on the three candles, on top of the birthday cake, with a flick of her wand.

After hours of talking and laughing, Harry's guests made ready to go home. Remus and Harry walked them out. Molly, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey made sure to give everyone a hug goodbye. Professor Sprout even sent a look saying "see you soon" to Bill Weasley.

As their guests disapparated, Remus brought Harry back into the house. The house he now shared with little Harry Potter, the son of his best friends, James and Lily.

All was well.


End file.
